


Only A Dollar-Fifty

by reynkout



Series: Retail Store Epics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Squeezing, Bad Jokes, Bottom!Jean, Daiso, Daiso Japan, Dominant!Marco, Horse Jokes, Improvised Sex Toys, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plotless Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Song references, Submissive!Jean, Teasing, a little ooc, improvised lube, top!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco works at Daiso Japan, a convenience store. His boyfriend, Jean Kirstein, is a college student. The last time they'd had time to be together was at Eren's birthday party, and Jean's craving for some Marco. One day, Jean needs some stuff for his smaller-than-eight-by-four dorm room. He decides to use it as an excuse to visit Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Dollar-Fifty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers first: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack On Titan, nor do I own Daiso Japan. This is fan-based work and I do not intend to deface either Daiso Japan or Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack On Titan.
> 
> This started off as joke from my friend... and okay, okay, I LOVE Daiso sooo much! But ever since living in Germany, there aren't any Japanese stores like Daiso in my area (maybe it's different in Düsseldorf?), so this is kind of me crying for it. I can't wait for the summer, when I return and I can go blow my money on their ridiculously cheap things.
> 
> Marco might have come off a little more rough in this piece than I would've wanted him to but I think, in this situation and time of the year, the summer calls for him to be a bit more edgy than usual. Still, I hope it didn't just reverse their personalities.
> 
> With that, I hope that you enjoy this one shot fic!

Marco worked at a retail store. It wasn’t just any retail store, no, this was a store with the best deals (only a dollar fifty, unless marked otherwise!) on products straight from overseas. Marco worked at Daiso Japan, the only one that looked like a hole-in-the-wall on the corner of Mariastraße. He made the best salesman; Marco could persuade even the most stingy of customers to buy at least two things, not that it was difficult to blow your whole paycheck on the variety of things Daiso carried. Their products are like gold… cheap, affordable gold.

Oh yeah, Marco was not only a great salesman but he was also the greatest boyfriend, according to Jean Kirstein. Jean lived on college campus, worked part-time at a movie theater’s snack station, and was in fucking love with Marco. If Marco told him to lay himself out on the pavement, no matter where they were, Jean would obey without even one second of hesitation. Marco was that great of a boyfriend. Not to mention that _ass_.

Uh-huh, that ass was one hell of a deal. No seriously, Marco was guaranteed to have the finest bottom in all of Trost. When they went at it like rabbits he knew how to use his trunk, clenching so tight at Jean’s junk-- Jean was just so lucky to have Marco as his boyfriend.

It was a weekday: a Thank-you-dear-Lord Friday, because “Thank-God-It’s-Friday”s are too cliche for anyone anytime, and Jean was running low on supplies… and to be honest, he just really wanted to see Marco. They’d made out at Eren’s twentieth birthday bash that still seemed fresh in Jean’s mind, but that only held him off for so long. He needed more than just _kissing_ tonight; he needed some of that fine booty. Oh, and Jean had a big shopping list for his dingy dorm room to complete. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone.

He hopped onto the over-crowded bus, slipping into the rest of the crowd through the second door in attempt to avoid paying for a ticket. Luckily, Jean was smart enough to blend in and avoid everyone’s gaze if they actually took any notice to him. He got off at Rose Ring, running a hand through his blond hair and felt the length difference from the top of his head to his undercut. Jean tsked; Rose Ring was a little way off from Daiso, and he started walking towards Mariastraße.

Damn the stop lights and crosswalks! They held Jean back for more than ten minutes from where his boyfriend worked. He tapped his fingers against his crossed arms each time, growing more and more impatient every time he had to halt. After tons of sighs and huffs, Jean was able to reach his destination. He walked straight into Daiso, pushing the doors open. Damn, no wonder it looked like a hole-in-the-wall. It definitely needed functioning slide-open doors.

Jean grabbed a basket, scrolling on his phone and reading all the things he needed to buy. As he began his shopping spree, his subconscious was constantly searching for Marco. Soon, he was halfway through the shopping list and still there was no sign of his boyfriend.

“Dear customers, we are now closed. Please make your way to the door. Thank you, and have a good evening.” An announcement was made over the speakers, shutting down the Japanese pop music. Well, that explained why the front door wasn’t working.

“Shit, well, fuck the system. I’ll do as I please.” Jean muttered. He read the last items on his phone’s screen. Bathroom stuff. Okay, so that was simple enough. Jean made his way to the toiletries aisle. And froze.

There, he had finally found him. Marco was busy restocking the facial scrubs and soaps, paying no attention to anything else. He looked so concentrated, even though all that what he was doing was fairly simple.

‘Well, that’s Marco for you,’ Jean thought. He smirked, saddling up to his busy-bee boyfriend.

He could have almost brayed as he took in the sight of Marco from behind, bent over with his nice piece of ass in the air; Marco’s yellow shorts fitted his behind wayyy too well. The stance in which his legs were spread out made Jean’s tawny eyes trail downward. He noticed his boyfriend was wearing a pair of blue Vans with white cotton socks underneath. Also, did he mention that Marco’s leg muscles were amazingly sculpted? Hell, Marco was blessed with a gorgeous body. A gorgeous body that writhed against Jean’s in bed, that is.

Jean’s hands reached out to touch that inviting booty in front of him. He grabbed it, gripping and kneading it in his palms. He might get in _so_ much trouble for this, but who could really blame him when he hadn’t been getting any for this long?

Marco yelped, dropping the inventory that was in his arms. He turned around, shocked. Then he recognized Jean’s face. The shocked expression faded into a smug one.

“Hey babe,” Marco’s voice was smooth like liquid. “Came to see me?”

Jean could play the part of a bitch, sure, especially because Marco had just called him his “babe”, a name Jean really couldn’t stand. “Not even.” he said. “Came here to spend a load on some shit for my dorm.”

“How nice.” Marco deadpanned, suddenly ignoring him, instead picking up the products he’d dropped on the floor.

“Uh, yeah. I’m in need for some toiletry crap or whatever. Got any suggestions?” Jean slipped his thumbs into the pockets of Marco’s shorts. He ground his hips into his boyfriend’s shapely ass, his jeans rubbing with the khaki fabric.

Marco shoved the products he picked up onto an empty shelf in front of him, then turned around and grabbed at Jean’s wrists. He pulled the blond boy against him, their chests and stomachs pressing together. He took the chance to devour Jean’s mouth.

Jean’s eyes fluttered shut, sighing against Marco’s lips. Their tongues met in an open-mouthed kiss, swirling against each other. Saliva began to run down Jean’s chin, but he couldn’t care less. They were lip-locked, Jean’s flat, square teeth clinking against Marco’s pearly whites. Their breath was becoming more and more shallow. Marco was going to run out of air if they kept at it like this for another minute. He pushed his boyfriend back, their lips making a smacking sound as they departed.

“Turn around,” Marco commanded. Jean was more than happy to oblige. He was so damn eager to get it on. “Bend over. Put your hands on that shelf in front of you.” Jean quickly did as he was told, ready for more. “That’s right.” Jean could hear Marco’s amused smirk in the tone of his voice.

“What am I? Huh, Freckles?” Jean asked. “Am I dog? What’s next? Handshake? Good boy? Roll over?”

“No, you’d buck me off if I did that.” Marco laughed. Jean figured he was probably wearing a twisted smile on his freckled face right now. “You’re like a stallion.”

“Oh _hell_ no,” Jean was about to say, but he was cut off as he felt Marco’s hands slipping under his shirt. His left nipple was tweaked before his shirt was pulled to his wrists, pseudo-handcuffing the blond boy. “Marco, the customers,”

“Gone now, remember? It’s just you and me… and the manager, but he’s in the back chillin’.” Marco reassured, sliding his hands down to knead his fingers into Jean’s pelvic bones. Jean whimpered, his nerves sending signals of tingling pleasure to his brain. “Hey, wanna try something good?”

“Heh?” Jean let out a shaky breath when he felt a strange object roll down his back, setting his nerves on fire. The thing rolled on the outer edges of his spine and fuck, did it feel good. Little Jean Jr. was starting to stir in his pants. “What the fuck, Marco?”

“Like it? It’s supposed to be a facial massager, one that supposedly contours your face into a V-shape after time, but I think it serves a better purpose… like this.” Marco pressed the massager down with more pressure, causing Jean to let out a unstable, broken moan.

“Oh yeah, whinnie for me like that,” Marco whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Shut the fuck up with your horse references, Marco Bodt.”

The freckled boy chuckled, rolling the facial massager back and forth with one hand while the other pressed on Jean’s abdomen; he rubbed circles into his boyfriend’s flesh. Jean chewed on his lower lip, and then Marco flung the tool he was using across the aisle, discarding it haphazardly.

“Hey Stallion, you wanna see my _hoof_?” he taunted Jean. Marco whipped Jean around and forced him onto his knees so that his face was at Marco’s clothed crotch.

Jean breathed over the fabric, “Oh yeah, I wanna see it.” He mouthed at Marco’s groin, clad in those yellow shorts. He kissed down the zipper. “Wanna see it real bad, Marco.”

“Alright, Stallion. You’ve got it,” Marco unbuttoned his shorts, pulling the metal zipper down and reaching into his boxers. He freed his cock, stroking it lightly. “Want it in your mouth,” he panted.

“Yes,” Jean licked at the head of his boyfriend’s dick. “And don’t call me Stallion.”

“Jean,” Marco cried when the blond boy took him into his hot cavern.

Jean slid his mouth back and forth, bobbing his head enthusiastically, trying to please Marco as much as he could, which was really pretty easy to do. He stroked the length that he couldn’t get with his mouth, towards the thick base. Marco groaned loudly, appreciating his administrations. His tanned fingers weaved into Jean’s hair, the longer section of it, and tugged gently. Jean felt the organ in his mouth hardening more until it strained, and Jean pulled himself off of it. He kissed Marco’s cock from the underside, leaving it with a long, slick stroke of his tongue to the sensitive vein underneath the thin, flushed layer of skin. He stared up at his boyfriend, lips curling into a devilish smile.

“Oh Mr. Bodt,” Jean nuzzled into Marco’s sex, fondling his balls softly in their sac.

“Get up, Jean.” was the reply he got.

Jean situated himself back to the previous position he was in before giving head to Marco, settling his hands back on that poor shelf, its contents strewn across its surface. He heard Marco leave, only to come back seconds later and pull his jeans down along with his underwear. They were the black silk ones Jean received on his birthday last year. Jean heard a snort.

“Nice panties,” Marco jeered, sliding them all the way down his boyfriend’s legs and to the floor. His jeans pooled around his feet.

“I know, right? Guess who got them for me… Marco!” Jean gasped when he felt the brunette’s hands on him, slick with some substance that felt slightly creamy. He inhaled sharply when a hand gripped his sex, the other one drawing patterns on his chest.

“It’s just lotion, easily absorbable.” Marco explained, his voice husky with lust.

He caressed the blond boy, wiggling his fingers to press on Jean’s scrotum. A moan came from Jean, encouraging him to go farther, cupping his boyfriend’s hard on while making his way to the pucker between two plush cheeks. Marco found it then, teasing it with one finger. He took his hands away, only to lower himself and slip his tongue against Jean’s hole.

“Oh my, fucking hell!” Jean almost yelled. He was so not expecting that. “Ooh, Marco, fuckk,”

Marco was an expert at this; no, scratch that, Marco was pretty much an expert at _anything_ when it came to Jean and his needs. He licked at Jean’s hole, coaxing it to open up for him to slip in and lather the inside with his concoction of spit. He could hear his boyfriend doing his best to hold back the sounds he made during their, let’s just say, intimate times. Marco stopped his rimming for a second, then plunged a finger into Jean along with his tongue.

Being doubly-fucked by both digit and pink organ caused Jean to tilt his head back, the moans escaping his throat now. Shit, he was getting so turned on by this. His face was starting to flush a pink color, travelling down all the way to his collar bones. Embarrassed, he tried to hurry the brunette up.

“Come on, Marco,” he breathed. “I ain’t got all fucking day,” He heard a fluttering giggle from his boyfriend behind him, the pink muscle retracting from his pucker but the finger remaining inside him… knuckle deep.

“Oh yeah? I’m the one closing up shop tonight. It closes when I figure I’m done playing around.” Marco jabbed another finger into Jean.

He was rewarded with throaty groan, and Marco took the lotion bottle standing next to him to squirt another dollop on his fingers. Marco began to slide them in and out, creating a rhythm that drove Jean crazy. He crooked his digits here and there, searching deeper and deeper until… Jean moaned loudly. Bingo. He’d found it.

Marco rubbed against the spot, thrusting his fingers shallowly now. He decided to add a third one, letting Jean squirm around a bit before giving his fingers a harsh thrust. Jean’s legs were beginning to shake, trying to keep himself up as Marco rubbed along the bundle of nerves inside him. He shook his head, the sphincter of muscle tightening around Marco’s digits.

“Fuck me already, dammit,” Jean was practically fucking himself on Marco’s hand.

“Aren’t I already?”

“Shit, you know what I mean,” he drew out. “Marco,”

His boyfriend was clearly in the mood for some games, “No, Jean, I _don’t_ know what you mean. Tell me. Exactly. With detail.”

“Fuck you, Marco.” he sneered.

“Oh, hoho,” The Daiso employee leaned up against Jean, twisting his fingers and making him let out an unmanly squeak. “We’ll get to that… after I’m done with you.”

“I better hope so,” Jean gritted out, panting for air. His lungs weren’t able to expand enough or something to that extent. God, he really wanted Marco to get it over with already. Marco gave him a long look. Jean rolled his eyes, “Marco, come on. You’re killing me. Fuck me into the shelves.”

“There it is!” Marco’s face split in two with the big shit-eating smile he gave Jean. He whipped his fingers out of him, causing Jean to make an uncomfortable grunt.

The freckled boy lubed himself up with another palmful of creamy motion. He smeared some on Jean’s crack, receiving a shout of surprise. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hips, pushing into him with a careful thrust of his pelvis.

Jean felt Marco’s length through and through, ramming right into his now clenching muscles. He gulped in breaths, trying to get himself to relax a little. Marco slid inch by inch into Jean, as not to break his precious boyfriend. He paused, giving Jean time to adjust.

“God, you’re thick,” Jean whined.

“Aw, Jean, you’re making my heart melt.” came Marco’s answer. Jean’s face flushed a bright red.

“Just, fuck, just fucking move already.”

The Daiso employee complied, rutting into his boyfriend. He kept a rhythm: two fast, one slow, impaling deeper and harder. Jean’s hands were clenching the shelf in front of him, trying to ground himself as Marco took him from behind. Unchecked moans came from his mouth, his mind close to being blown by now; it took energy to think of the words he wanted to say.

“Faster,” Jean was begging now. “Marco!” he yelled the brunette’s name as he felt the length inside him slam against his prostate. Drool seeped from his mouth, dribbling down his chin. He let go of the shelf and placed his hands on Marco’s backside, pulling him in closer. Marco’s thrusts became rougher; Jean’s pupils dilated. Jean began to massage Marco’s rump with his long fingers.

“OhmygodJean,” Marco said it so quickly that his sentence came out in one string of words Jean’s brain couldn’t exactly translate until a few seconds after. He moaned in response, squeezing Marco’s plush ass.  
Totally, Marco had the best ass in all the land.

The brunette slowed, stopping his thrusts. Just as Jean was about to complain with whatever vocabulary he still was able to hold onto, Marco pushed him to the ground. He stripped the blond of his underwear and jeans.Flipping Jean to lay on his back, his boyfriend hooked Jean’s legs over his tan, lightly freckled shoulders. They joined once again, sighs coming from both of them.

Marco slammed into Jean, his hips pivoting ever so slightly. It was enough to cause Jean’s eyes to roll back into his head as his eyelids fluttered. The cacophony of their skin slapping against each other and the wetness of Marco’s dick sliding in and out of Jean was so arousing. Jean’s moans and groans, along with Marco’s own, joined in synchronization as they took each other higher and higher.

The blond boy reached for his boyfriend, pulling his head down to give him a sloppy, heated kiss. They swallowed each other’s vocal sounds, snogging the hell out of each other. Jean’s nostrils flared, wanting more and more of Marco. When Marco rammed particularly hard into Jean, Jean tilted his head back; he gave his boyfriend access to suck and nip at his neck. Marco licked at the delicate skin, latching his mouth on a spot close to Jean’s jaw and initiated in giving him a dark hickey. Quite frankly, Jean couldn’t have asked for more. He was so close to coming.

Jean didn’t just see stars; he was seeing the _whole fucking universe_ now. His back was going numb from rubbing back and forth on the tile, but he didn’t care. He felt so good, Marco doing him with such vigor… to top it all off, they were having sex in the toiletry aisle of Daiso Japan. Pleasure sparked throughout his whole body. His right hand unlatched itself from Marco’s dark hair to stroke his own abandoned, needy cock. A tanned hand covered his own, telling him to let go. He did, letting Marco get him off now.

“Oh, no,” He writhed. “Marco, gonna,” Pressure built in his belly. His abs began to flex.

“Then come,” Marco drew out, “for me, Jean.”

Jean moaned loudly. “Ach, Marco!” He came, spurting his load all over his stomach and coating Marco’s skilled hand in milky white substance.

Marco sped up, Jean’s muscles spasming around his length. He managed a few more thrusts before finding purchase himself. He pulled out, letting his seed spray over his messy boyfriend. He stroked himself lightly, groaning, until he was finished and flopped down beside Jean, spent.

“Ugh, dun’ wanna move,” he whispered to more himself than anyone in particular. He heard Jean shuffle next to him.

Jean stripped off his crumpled shirt, wiping their fluids from himself. Then he pet Marco’s hair, staring up at the flourescent lights beaming down on them from the ceiling. He felt Marco lean into his touch. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled.

“Hungry?” Marco asked, shifting slowly to sit up. Jean followed.

“Yeah, a little.” he avoided Marco’s eyes until his boyfriend pecked him on the cheek. “Okay, yeah, I’m starving.”

Marco grabbed a package from the lower shelf next to him, tossing it to Jean. Grape flavored jelly cubes covered in granulated sugar. “It’s not much,” he said. “But snack on this until I’m done closing up,”

Jean didn’t bother asking why food was here in the _toiletry_ aisle, but whatever. He ripped the package’s top, fishing out a couple jellies and peeling open the individually-sealed candy. He popped the jelly cubes into his mouth and began to chew.

“U-uh,” He heard Marco stutter, and followed his boyfriend’s line of sight. Above both of them stood a man with black hair, a stern expression on his already serious-looking face, a hand resting on his hip. Jean did his best not to cringe.

“Hi boss,” Marco made an attempt to wave at his manager. “I’ll… I’ll clean this up immediately. Sorry for the inconvenience--,”

“ _Inconvenience_?” Jean read the manager’s name tag: Levi. “You call this an inconvenience? You just fucked a customer in the store!”

“Well, I’m his boyfriend,” Jean offered, instantly regretting he even opened his mouth. Levi gave him a glare that could have very well frozen his soul. Shivers went down his spine.

“You think I don’t know that, Horseface? You’re so loud, I could hear you clearly through the employee’s lounge door!” Levi turned his attention to Marco. “Clean up and go home, I’ll close up shop here. Don’t let this happen again.”

“Yessir!” Marco smiled at Levi. 

“And Marco, you’re paying for the candy, the facial massager, and that… lotion,” Levi scrunched his nose at the bottle discarded on the floor. Jean didn’t know if he was disgusted or not. He left them, slamming the staff door in the back behind him.

“Geez, is he always like that?” Jean saw Marco roll his eyes, smiling.

“Yeah, when he doesn’t get his way,” Marco explained. “Anyway, let’s clean up and get out of here before Levi decides to fire me,”

Marco kissed his boyfriend on the lips sweetly. Jean grinned, “Uh-huh, let’s do that. It’d be a shame if you were fired from such a great place.”

“Everything only a dollar-fifty, unless marked otherwise,” the brunette winked, reciting a Daiso phrase perfectly.

“And that’s what’ll make me buy anything,” Jean complimented his boyfriend. He stood up, jumping into his jeans and zipping up the fly. “Oh dude, I don’t have a clean shirt.” He pointed to his used one on the tiled floor.

“Don’t worry, just find one in your size over there,” Marco pointed to the aisle across from theirs. “It’s on me.”

Jean shook his head, “Nope, I’ll buy it. I still need to check out my dorm shit.”

“Suit yourself,” Marco started to rearrange the scattered items on the shelf. Poor thing, it’d seen better days. And Marco didn’t like people declining his offers.

“And dinner?” Oh, right, Jean knew Marco liked treating anyone to anything. “Currywurst and fries tonight? Extra-large?”

“I’ll pay for that,”

“Thought so.” Jean smirked. He gave a kiss to Marco’s hair and walked to the other aisle to choose a shirt. “I love ya,”

“Love you, too.” A smile played on Marco’s face, butterflies tickling the inside of his stomach. It was the truth.

“The shirt?” Jean half-asked.

“The price, you mean?”

“Yep,”

“Only a dollar-fifty,” said the Daiso employee, happy as he could be.


End file.
